Dance with the Devil
by destielporn
Summary: Dance with the devil and you'll wind up burned. Sam goes to face down his demons-or one fallen angel anyway- and gets more than he bargained for in the process. Based off of Breaking Benjamin's song Dance with the Devil. Slightly rated M.


Title: Dance with the Devil  
Author: destielpron  
Rating/Warnings: PG-15; alludes to sex, mentions masturbation  
Summary: Dance with the devil and you'll wind up burned. Sam goes to face down his demons-or one fallen angel anyway- and gets more than he bargained for in the process.  
**Note:**This is a song fic based off of Breaking Benjamin's song Dance with the Devil. Lyrics are italicized and encased with quotations.

"_Say goodbye, as we dance __with the Devil tonight."_

Sam through his iPod across the motel room, hearing it thud against the wall. He hated this song. He should really remember to delete it next time. He looked slowly over at Dean hoping he hadn't woken him. The soft snoring coming from the bed reassured him. He picked up his bag and retrieved the iPod before going to exit the room. Tonight he had a job to do, one that couldn't involve his brother. For this job, he was going to have to fly solo.

He made his way out of the door and towards the Impala having taken the keys from Dean's discarded pants. Keys in hand, Sam made his way out the door and toward the Impala. He turned the key in the ignition cranked the car up and put the iPod in its dock that he had placed in the car when Dean was in Hell. He decided to give the song a second chance.

"_Here I stand helpless and left for dead."_

Sam growled as he sped down the street. He was not helpless and he was not dead. But tonight someone would die. Lucifer.

Finally he found the field where Lucifer would be. He'd had to torture a demon from a diner, but he'd gotten the information he needed quickly and ganked her back to Hell. Tonight at midnight Lucifer would be here doing a ritual to raise an army. His watch said he'd made it with just a minute to spare.

He stepped out of the car. With the song fresh in his mind as he walked across the grass, his footsteps loud in the quiet night he let out a sigh of relief when he didn't see Lucifer. He feels a rush of cold wind that steps him dead in his tracks. There he was. The demon knife in his hand was poor protection against a fallen angel, but it was the best Sam could get on short notice. Sam felt Lucifer's gaze upon him, almost burning into him.

"_Trembling, crawling across my skin. Feeling your cold dead eyes, stealing the life of mine."_

Damn, why did that song have to play before this and get it so right? He sure as hell wasn't going to give Lucifer the satisfaction of staring back at him. "Well well, isn't it my precious little Sammy. Come to join me?" Sam couldn't help the low growl that emitted from the back of his throat. He heard footsteps now, Lucifer starting to walk around him.

"I didn't think you would come alone again. Not after last time." Lucifer smirked; at least Sam thought he did. He didn't dare look at him. He couldn't look; he didn't dare. Sam began to circle too, following Lucifer's feet as if they were dancing. "You won't control me again." Sam's voice was like ice. How dare he bring up what happened the last time they met.

All he heard now was laughter as Lucifer stopped circling him. He was furious. How dare he laugh at him? Angrily he searched out his gaze.

"_Don't you dare look at him in the eye."_

He should have listened to that song. When his green eyes met Lucifer's icy blue ones, Sam began to lose it. He couldn't help but remember the carnal sin they had committed, one he allowed so easily. With that one look, his anger was just...gone, blown away by the sudden surge of unutterable guilt he felt at the thought of their indiscretion. Had he truly been brought so low that he could be seduced by the devil himself?

The look on Lucifer's face said it all. He was remembering too and he _liked_ the pain it caused Sam.

Sam fell to his knees as the memories flooded his mind despite the walls he put up to protect himself. He could still feel Lucifer on him, _in him._

"_Close your eyes, so many days go by."_

He wished it was that simple now. To just close his eyes and forget again. He couldn't though, not this time. He felt Lucifer watching him, felt him move closer. The memories hit him all at once.

_The sudden shock as clothes were discarded and flesh met flesh. The way he was dominated as fingers moved roughly as they explored his body. The pulling of his hair to deepen kisses. How he suddenly felt complete when he and Lucifer became one. How deep his voice was when he moaned Lucifer. When he came as Lucifer touched him and whispered to him about what he would do if Sam ever became his vessel. How he'd keep Sam's mind conscious as he would slowly experiment touching himself, agonizingly slow. How he'd violate Sam's body as he just sat in his mind, helpless and watching, feeling, and wishing Lucifer stop. _

Sam reeled himself back into reality, panting some as he tried to hold all of his emotions back.

"_I won't stay long, in this world so wrong."_

How could he have let the devil in so far, so intimately? How could he have ever let such filth defile his body and his very _soul_?

Suddenly he felt a breath on his ear. Lucifer was kneeling next to him, leaning in, whispering, "Do you remember Sammy? Do you remember what I did to you? How you screamed my name with ecstasy? Because I do."

Sam closed his eyes, trying desperately to block out the voice that'd be playing in the back of his mind since the night when it all went so terribly wrong. It was all he could do to not give in on the spot.

"_Easy to find what's wrong, harder to find what's right."_

Everything about this was wrong. He couldn't breathe as he felt Lucifer once again against his ear. His whole body trembled with fear and a hint of desire.

The pressure built inside of him as he started to feel more than simple desire. Perhaps this was his fate; he was meant to be damned all along. His mind raced, his thoughts telling him to retreat, that he'd gotten the answer wrong, so very wrong.

"_Hold on."_

He felt his hand release, the knife he'd nearly forgotten slipping through his fingers. He turns to look at the smirking fallen angel. There was no going back, no way to hold on. Right and wrong muddled to a sickly grey in the pit of his stomach.

His hands sought out Lucifer, gripping his shirt tightly and pulling at him. Here he was again, dancing with the devil in the night.


End file.
